epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Gordon Freeman vs Isaac Clarke. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games.
Welcome to my second Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! Today, protagonist of the Half-life Series Gordon Freeman go against the Dead Space Series' protagonist, Isaac Clarke in order to see who's the better world-saving engineer! I welcome your feedback! Beat Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESSSS!!!! GORDON FREEMAN! VS! ISAAC CLARKE!!!! BEGIN! Isaac Clarke: (starts at 0:42) Well, well, it ain't my fellow engineer Fighting alien bastards until they all disappear. It seems we have a lot in common, using basic tools but a crowbar? Your weapon of choice is for fools. That G-man called you the right man in the wrong time Well it's time for you to pay for your crime. You and Black Mesa started the resonance Cascade Starting the Combines' Earth conquering Crusade. Gordon Freeman: (starts at 1:06) Looks like those Necromorphs fucked you up real bad Dad-disappearing, Mom-praising Altman past? ain't that sad It took me just 6 days to fuck up the whole Xen But your Unitology friends just doesn't leave you alone, Amen You make fun of my crowbar, while you are using a plasma cutter I have a Gravity Gun, yours are no better than shit from a gutter I will be your doom, so enjoy your last living seconds Dead Space, filled with your scream, as death beckons. (Gordon's crowbar and Isaac's Plasma Cutter meet as they run into each other.) Isaac Clarke: (Isaac : starts at 1:38, ends at 2:02) You are simply fighting aliens gobbling up the Earth The convergence of necromorphs leads to the Moon's Birth. Hive Mind was just the beginning, the Universe is at stake As the Marker reaches its goal, the Brother Moons are awake. My rapping, fighting, fixing skills are just so boss So why don't you go and play portal with that GLaDOS? Oh, and Ask Valve and Gaben why you aren't a trilogy 'Cuz waiting for it increased your fan's irritabilty. Gordon Freeman: (start at 2:02) You call that a rap? Well that was just plain crap I rather go to Ravenholm that's full of head crab. I'll crush you so fast it will be like a Seven Hour War like your death scene, blood everywhre, so gore. Maybe you should have'' turned it off','' '''following Dementia In the end you were just following the Marker's agenda So give up now before you decay into bits of thousands Since that's your half-life, mere nanoseconds. Isaac Clarke: ''(start at 2:25) fighting all kind of necromorphs that seems like a witchcraft At least you didn't face Zerg-seemed creature from Starcraft! Gordon Freeman: With my HEV suit, those corpses would have been nothin'. I wanna see you escaping Nova Prospekt if you're that cunnin'! Isaac Clarke: Fighting Cyborgs and big larva calling themselves Shu'ulathoi You have no clue how freaky and crazy aliens can get, boy. Gordon Freeman: At least Alyx is still with me, sharing a booze Nicole, Santos, and Eli- How many more are you going to'' lose''? Isaac Clarke: I've gone through hardcore shit, like a needle in my eye most hardcore you've gone is eatin' pills and gettin' high. Gordon Freeman: I am a theoretical physicist, we are on a different scale I can recite the Quantum chromodynamic lagrangian to every detail! Isaac Clarke: You indeed share the same last name as Morgan Freeman But compared to him you are no more than a fuckin' tin can Gordon Freeman: Oh Shut up, I'll show you how it's done in New Mexico Blasting you from Ishimura all the way to Jericho (Isaac and Gordon look at each other angrily, and are about to attack.) (A spaceship flies over them and drops... MASTER CHIEF!) Master Chief: (start at 3:17) Stop, Both of you, this rap battle is just pathetic Thinking y'all were the master engineer, very empathetic I'm here to finish this, in a way it is very relentless My will for victory is somewhat similar to my skill, its endless Combine? Necromorphs? They don't compare to covenants But I'd beat all three of 'em without any discriminant It's time to end this meaningless battle, be ready to be plustered So now rest in pieces, you dirty-ass bastards. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! EPIC! ''(A gunfire is heard from a distance.)'' RAP! ''(Sound of a crowbar hitting a metal is heard.)'' BATTLES OF! ''(Plasma Cutter swings and cuts the screen.)'' VIDEO GAMESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! Poll WHO WON? Gordon Freeman Isaac Clarke Master Chief Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts